


baked

by junhao



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Crack, Fluff, I wrote this at 3am spare me, M/M, Marijuana, Nonsense, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-27 03:24:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13872087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junhao/pseuds/junhao
Summary: wonwoo's baked, but mingyu's prepared for what comes next.





	baked

**Author's Note:**

> the prompt was: _"Hi!! I'm requesting a crack fic around 1-2k words. Preferably a meanie college!au but you can change that if you want! Tysm! <3<3<3<3"_
> 
> yeah so meanie get high, that's really it
> 
> cross-posted on tumblr [here](http://junhaoclub.tumblr.com/post/171630343389/baked)

"Have you never heard of puff puff pass?" Mingyu asks, eyes wide as he gazes over at Wonwoo.

Wonwoo shrugs, looking bored out of his mind, but Mingyu knows that's just his face. "I have. I invented it."

Mingyu laughs, cringing at how shrill he sounds to his own ears, but Wonwoo only smiles like making Mingyu laugh is one of his life accomplishments. Mingyu's ears burn then and he accepts the joint that Wonwoo hands him, taking care to grab hold of the correct end.

He takes a drag, his lungs inhaling the gritty smoke and when Mingyu looks up to pass the joint back, Wonwoo winks at him.

Mingyu chokes, sputtering on the smoke in his lungs, coughing so hard it feels like his throat is being scratched raw. Wonwoo laughs at him as he takes the joint back, running his other hand down Mingyu's back before leaning back into his own seat. Mingyu coughs for what he's worth then thumps a fist on his chest as he settles into his seat again waiting for Wonwoo to take another hit.

Wonwoo takes a long drag and breathes out steadily, his stoic expression giving nothing away. Mingyu takes the joint back with no complaint afterward, tipping his head back on the seat to watch the elder closely.

It's bound to happen, they're almost done with this joint after all and by midway, Wonwoo is usually sprouting nonsense. But Wonwoo is composed right now, his eyes at half-mast with little to no expression sparkling in his usually bright brown orbs.

Mingyu should probably be concerned about it, but considering that he's been taking hits to match Wonwoo's, he can't claim that he's in the right place to worry about anything.

Wonwoo smiles at him like he knows what Mingyu's thinking of and considering how long they've been together ー first as friends and then as lovers ー it's not far of a stretch for Mingyu to think of Wonwoo as psychic on top of everything else that he already is. Mingyu tries for a smile back and takes another drag, breaking off with a cough that makes Wonwoo's laughter ring in his ears.

With school and work in their busy schedules, they never really get free time to themselves, not like they _used_ to have anyway. But Mingyu isn't complaining because at least they still have this, these hotbox sessions where Wonwoo will light up a joint and Mingyu will seal up all of his windows until they're done.

Wonwoo takes the joint back and soon enough, Mingyu's lost in their little game of back-and-forth. The joint is reduced to a simple roach that Wonwoo glances at before putting it out in the pot of water he set out earlier. Mingyu is completely relaxed in his seat now, body feeling weightless as Wonwoo smiles peacefully at him.

Because it is peaceful. There are no worries or problems for Mingyu to focus on right now. He's caught up with all his assignments, studied more than enough for that art theory exam he has in two days and he even managed to snag lunch between classes today. It's been a good day and having Wonwoo here with him as they let the weed work its calming magic makes the comfortable feeling in Mingyu's chest expand.

"We should open up a puppy shop," Wonwoo says out of nowhere then and Mingyu almost smiles to himself.

 _There it is,_ he thinks to himself before he props his head up on his hand and smiles at the elder. "A puppy shop? Don't you mean a pet shop?"

"I said what I said. No cats allowed in our puppy shop, which means no Junhuis allowed either," Wonwoo shakes his head, his hair flopping into his face and it's only then that Mingyu realizes just how _high_ the elder really is.

"Oh my god," Mingyu laughs, wanting to hunch over, but instead slumps even further into his seat as Wonwoo stares at him. "You're baked."

Wonwoo smiles that wide and teeth-baring smile of his that steals Mingyu's very breath away each and every time and Mingyu finds that he's a goner for this man. "Like a cake."

Mingyu laughs again, his senses slowly beginning to take notice of the situation, but he ignores it and looks back at Wonwoo only to find the elder already staring right at him. "So, a puppy shop? What kind of breeds will we have?"

"All kinds," Wonwoo gushes. "One of each breed, preferably. You can even go stand in front of our shop dressed as a puppy and help get customers. We'd make a lot of money if you did."

"Oh, yeah?" Mingyu asks with one brow raised.

Wonwoo nods, smiling to himself then falling into a fit of giggles. "Yeah. You make a cute puppy. You already look like one half the time anyway."

Mingyu pouts at that, toying with his prominent canines with the tip of his tongue inside his mouth. "Are you calling me a dog?"

"No," Wonwoo shakes his head, his hair flopping into his eyes this time when he finally settles. "You're a puppy. You're too cute to be a full-grown dog, even with your freakishly tall height."

"Well thanks, I didn't know today was 'Let's Pick on All of Mingyu's Insecurities Day'. Let me just get the dalmatian costume Jeonghan forced me to wear last Halloween and you can parade me around for all to see!" Mingyu erupts, his abrupt anger coming from somewhere that is beyond him.

Wonwoo laughs and slides off his chair, crawling across the tiny patch of carpet until he's at eye-level with Mingyu's knees. He presses his nose to Mingyu's calves then curls his hands until they resemble paws, getting onto his knees in front of the younger man. "Ruff ruff, bitch."

Mingyu can't help it. He laughs, eyes crinkling up with the force of it and Wonwoo smiles at him, glad that he was able to diffuse that bomb quickly. "I'll be the puppy then. You handle all the customers and our merchandise and construct the business plan we'll need to get a loan from the bank to open up our shop."

"Wait, you're serious?" Mingyu asks with shock written plainly across his face.

"Of course I am. Jeon Wonwoo constructs no puppy shops he can't achieve. Now would you prefer being the cute model or the businessman with eye bags deeper than your voice?" Wonwoo lifts his nose up in the air, his hands falling to rest by his sides, but Mingyu still wants to laugh at how this all managed to develop.

"Yeah. Alright, I'll be the model. But why don't you show me how cute of a puppy you are," Mingyu chuckles, making sure to wink at the end of his statement and laughing again when Wonwoo flushes a bright red by his knee.

"Is this another one of your kinks? Pet play?" Wonwoo asks, steepling his fingers together over Mingyu's thigh.

Mingyu merely shrugs, not quite sure himself. "Maybe."

"Interesting," Wonwoo hums, letting his hands lie flat against Mingyu's thighs then.

Mingyu's breath hitches, his heartbeat picking up and pounding in his ears. Wonwoo leans forward, his mouth a few mere inches away from Mingyu's crotch when Mingyu's stomach lets out a noise similar to a whale's mating call.

Wonwoo falls back on his ass with the force of his laughter and Mingyu curls into himself on the chair, pouting at his unfortunate urge of the munchies to strike so soon. But Wonwoo doesn't hold it over his head for long and forty minutes later, when they're done eating the pizza Wonwoo ordered, Mingyu has a lapful of a panting Wonwoo to attend to, leaving him with little to no room left for any conversation.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! i have a [tumblr](http://junhaoclub.tumblr.com) so you should maybe follow me on it please? thank you!
> 
> aaaaand [my requests are open](http://junhaoclub.tumblr.com/post/171616873294/one-hundred-ways-to-say-i-love-you) again to celebrate 1k followers on tumblr! thank you all so much <3


End file.
